The present invention is based in part on nucleic acids encoding proteins that are new members of the following protein families: TEN-M4-like, Semphorin-like, Erythroid membrane associated-like, Vitelline membrane outer layer I precursor-like, MAST205-like, Kilon-like, Mixed lineage kinase 2-like, S-1 like, Guanine Nucleotide Releasing-like, Interleukin-1 like, Interleukin-1 signal transducer-like, GPCR-like, Glucuronosyl transferase-like, Prostasin-like, LDLR-like, TNFR-like, TRAF5-like, Ferritin light chain-like, Neurotrophin-6 alpha-like and Methionyl Aminopeptidase-like. More particularly, the invention relates to nucleic acids encoding novel polypeptides, as well as vectors, host cells, antibodies, and recombinant methods for producing these nucleic acids and polypeptides.